


His eyes

by Logans_onsie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, He said his eyes were plain brown and he deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logans_onsie/pseuds/Logans_onsie
Summary: Twicey’s “plain brown eyes.”
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	His eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twiceyyyy the bestest boy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Twiceyyyy+the+bestest+boy).



His eyes. Where to begin? He said they were plain, describing them as something boring, something to overlook. I disagree. I don’t even need to see them to know how truly gorgeous they are. 

Brown. The colour of chocolate, melting on a hot summer's day, comforting and warm in the colds The colour of some honey as it oozes and dips and molds, made with such care, made to perfection. The colour of soil- something so plain, while flowers and trees of various shapes of colours simply sprout as the plainness is overlooked by the overwhelming love and adoration to the beauty it created. The colour of mushrooms, so delicate and small, yet so vital and important to fully create the scene and make it home. The colour of wood, shaped into doors which if you took the time to open and look, you’d see the beauty and purity behind. His eyes, if you cared enough to see, hold ornate details that make them so worthwhile to get even a small look. It’s said the eyes are the gateway to the mind, so perhaps that is why god blessed him with something simple yet intricate and intriguing. Maybe most of the time his eyes hold a simple gaze, a blank stare, but the emotion and power that they have the ability to show are something incredible. 

He said they were plain, describing them as something boring, something to overlook. I disagree. I hope one day he can see how truly gorgeous they are.


End file.
